Hymne à notre échauffourée
by Arthygold
Summary: Les Dieux Jumeaux sont de passage à Giudecca. Eaque, juge au sang chaud ne supporte guère les manières hautaines des divinités et une en particulier,alors qu'il ne peut se proclamer être un parfait exemple d'humilité. Le gouffre qui sépare le condescendant Dieu de la Mort et le fier spectre du Garuda est égal à l'infinie voie lactée. Arriveront-ils à trouver un terrain d'entente?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, c'est moi, l'auteur irresponsable qui débute une nouvelle fic avec deux autres sur les bras qu'elle n'a pas encore fini xD

Néanmoins, celle-ci sera vraiment courte (ou du moins, j'espère que ça sera le cas^^').

Désolée d'avance pour le retard qui va succéder cette publication T-T !

**Pairing**** : **Si tout se passe bien et que sur un coup de tête je ne décide pas de changer la _storyline_, cette mini-fic sera du **Thanatos x Eaque**, mais ne sait-on jamais je préfère prévenir que ça ne sera peut-être pas le cas XD

**ANNONCE : **J'en profite pour mettre une annonce qui (je l'espère) vous ravira tous !

Notre **forum francophone** dédié à ce merveilleux fandom est enfin créé chers amis :'D !

Il est désormais ouvert à tous, le règlement, le guide, tout est à présent disponible dessus. N'hésitez pas à venir y jeter un coup d'œil si l'envie vous prend. Il y a un topic consacré aux présentations :')

Venez venez, vous y êtes tous les bienvenus, plus on est de fou, plus on rit comme on dit !

Vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil ;)

**Disclaimer**** : **Ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture :* !

* * *

**Hymne à notre échauffourée**

Bougonnant dans sa barbe d'un ton méprisant tout le long du chemin hyperdimensionnel qui reliait les enfers au paradisiaque Elysion, Thanatos n'avait cessé d'exprimer son mécontentement par rapport à leur départ soudain et pour le moins contrariant de leurs chères et tendres terres divines pour celles de ces infimes vermines. Même pas quelques secondes qu'il avait ouvert le portail uniquement réservé aux êtres les plus purs qui soient, que tout son être tremblait déjà d'agacement rien qu'à l'idée de s'éloigner de son somptueux temple situé au milieu d'une large et magnifique étendue de flore pour de ce même fait s'approcher à vue d'œil du royaume de la mort, régné par le sombre monarque à qui ils avaient, son frère et lui, jurés fidélité depuis la nuit des temps.

Plus que les lieux vers lesquels ils se dirigeaient, c'était surtout et avant tout la présence de ces misérables humains que leur Seigneur avait désigné sur il ne savait quel coup de tête en tant que défenseurs du monde souterrain qui le mettait en rogne. Pourquoi s'encombrer de tels poids dans une armée qui se devait d'être puissante et imposante ? Ils auraient dû être en capacité de faire pâlir quiconque osant venir perturber l'équilibre même des enfers et châtier ces importuns chevaliers d'un simple revers de main.

Mais à la place, leur domaine fut réduit à l'état de déplorables ruines, leurs troupes, composées de ces bons à rien, massacrées jusqu'au dernier et ses bien-aimés champs Elysées souillés par l'indécente intrusion de ces barbares.

Son propre échec, sa défaite outrageante face à ces pitoyables mortels lui restait encore en travers de la gorge et cette visite au pays des morts n'allait en rien arranger son humeur maussade depuis leur résurrection.

Et alors que son acariâtreté continuait de faire ravage en son fort intérieur, faisant crisper les muscles de sa mâchoire à force de serrer considérablement les dents sans répit, une lumière éblouissante fit lentement son apparition dans cette vaste obscurité qu'était l'espace-temps, marquant par ce fait la fin de leur petit voyage et leur arrivée à Giudecca, plus précisément derrière la salle de trône, devant l'énorme mur de pierre aux motifs inconnus.

L'ouverture présentée en un scintillement chatoyant s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que les deux divinités s'avançaient sans empressement et finit par se dissoudre d'un clignement des yeux une fois que leurs formes se mirent à s'effacer graduellement dans ce halo.

A la seconde où ils ouvrirent de nouveau les yeux, l'environnement avait changé du tout au tout ; le vide intersidéral dans lequel ils flottaient laissa place à un lieu qui ne leur était pas inconnu.

Devant eux étaient dignement prosternés les trois juges des enfers, leurs casques vissés sur la tête et leurs yeux dissimulés derrière de trop longues franges de cheveux.

Ils se tenaient fièrement en première ligne, au-devant du restant des spectres, également au sol en signe de respect.

« Seigneur Hypnos, Seigneur Thanatos. Soyez les bienvenus à Giudecca. » Commença le Griffon solennellement.

Ce qui lui valut un regard indifférent et désintéressé de la part du Dieu du sommeil et un autre dédaigneux de celui qui régit la mort.

« Où est donc le Seigneur Hadès ?

\- Me voilà Hypnos. Retentit une voix grave à l'autre bout de cette pièce peu éclairée. »

Effectivement, le maître des lieux, ayant visiblement attendu patiemment le moment propice pour annoncer sa présence, marchait désormais posément en compagnie de Pandore vers leurs deux invités du jour.

L'amas de spectres se démantela tant bien que mal en deux parties distinctes, s'arrangent des deux côtés de la salle afin que la progression de leur souverain et dame se déroule sans encombre.

Vêtue d'une longue toge noir de jais, ses cheveux ébène lui retombant jusqu'au bas du dos, ondulèrent au rythme cadencé de ses pas alors qu'un petit sourire ourlait ses lèvres en arrivant à hauteur de ses fidèles seconds.

« Hypnos, Thanatos. Mes spectres et moi nous nous réjouissons de votre venu, cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avons pu se retrouver tous les trois en dehors des temps de guerres. »

Les frères acquiescèrent simplement, se contentant de s'incliner brièvement dans la direction de leur maître pour le saluer.

Et l'argenté se retint bien d'ajouter une remarque acerbe dans le genre de "Si vous ne restiez pas tout votre temps libre à Giudecca auprès de vos si chers spectres aussi."

Mais s'il ne craignait pas que son seigneur ne s'énerve contre sa personne, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son frère jumeau qui pourrait le lui faire payer très cher et puis, il savait encore se tenir un minimum, surtout en présence de leur divinité.

D'ailleurs il remarqua son regard doré posé sur lui, à l'affût de sa réaction qu'il savait pertinemment arriver. A sa plus grande surprise, son cadet resta imperturbable à la situation, les yeux clos.

Satisfait, Hypnos se détourna de son jumeau pour revenir à Hadès qui leur souriait légèrement.

La divinité régnant sur le monde souterrain allait ajouter quelque chose avant de se rendre compte de la présence des spectres qui n'avaient bougé d'un pouce depuis son arrivée.

« Chers spectres, vous pouvez désormais disposer. » Invita-t-il chaudement.

Il ne leur fallut décidément pas un mot de plus car ni une, ni deux ils débarrassèrent le champ à toute vitesse, peu enclin à rester dans cette même position dans une pièce commune rassemblant trois divinités et l'entièreté des troupes des enfers.

Pas qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas entre eux, mais ils étaient tous dans la majorité des cas des solitaires nés et préféraient de loin la sérénité apaisante de leurs chambres réaménagés à leurs goûts pour apprécier ce calme inexistant à l'extérieur de ces quatre façades que d'entamer la causette avec le voisin.

Seuls les trois juges, se connaissant depuis lors des siècles et des siècles pouvaient encore se tolérer un minimum. Ces derniers d'ailleurs, avaient attendu que la salle soit moins remplie et turbulente par toutes ces personnes s'y trouvant pour enfin lever l'ancre à leur tour.

Ils quittèrent les lieux comme un seul homme, les portes de fers se refermant d'un claquement assourdissant derrière eux.

« Pff heureusement que c'était fini, une minute de plus et je crisais.

\- Doucement Eaque, si se tenir en face des Dieux Jumeaux est si éprouvant pour toi, tu n'as qu'à rester sagement dans tes appartements à t'occuper sans crainte la prochaine fois. Se moqua Minos.

\- Crainte ? Sous-entendrais-tu que je sois effrayé par ces deux-là ?!

\- Eaque, un peu de respect envers tes supérieurs ! Réprimanda la Whyverne sans hausser le ton.

\- Oh c'est bon, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre à ce que je sache. » Grommela le cadet.

Frappé par une soudaine mauvaise humeur et une envie irrésistible se défouler un peu, il s'écarta du chemin menant vers les quartiers des juges sans l'annoncer et prit la direction de la salle d'entraînement.

Ses deux frères, que bien exaspérés par son comportement enfantin, le laissèrent faire en s'abstenant de dire quelque chose. Après tout, Eaque était bien assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul et prendre soin de lui comme un grand.

-x-X-x-

Ses pas résonnèrent dans ce long couloir désert, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et le brun se demandait par ailleurs s'il n'allait pas se retrouver seul à se dépenser en ce début d'après-midi.

Soit, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça à vrai dire. Il y aura tout simplement plus d'espace à sa disposition, il aura le loisir de déchaîner toute sa puissance sans le restreindre continuellement pour ne pas toucher les hommes aux alentours.

Quand il fut arrivé sur place, il put constater, qu'en effet, les lieux étaient encore inhabités. Tout était soigneusement placé correctement et l'arène brillait même d'un éclat qui n'avait normalement pas lieu d'être, signe évident qu'elle n'avait été usée.

Dévêtant son surplis, il commença par une série de quelques petits coups de poing sur les sacs de frappe accrochés à l'aide de chaînes solides au plafond. Alternant gauche, droite puis coups de pied en tous genres.

Après une bonne heure de dépense considérable, de petites gouttelettes de sueur perlaient de sa peau hâlée et parsemée de cicatrices, vestiges d'une autre vie et il commença à trouver dommage de ne pas avoir de partenaire avec qui échanger à coup de cosmos.

Mais c'est justement à ce moment-là qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher et des voix se faire entendre à travers les cloisons fermées.

Absolument ravi, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il accueillit les nouveaux venus, entre autres ; Queen de l'Alraune, Gordon du Minotaure et enfin Byaku du Nécromancien qui venaient tout juste de passer le pas des portes.

Ils laissèrent en suspens leur conversation qui semblait assez animée à la seconde qu'ils virent le juge se tenir au milieu de la salle déserte.

Visiblement surpris de le trouver ici, le juge ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps de se remettre de leur étonnement et les pria de le rejoindre sans plus tarder.

« Sire Eaque ? Questionna Byaku en premier.

\- Oui c'est bien moi et ne restez donc pas plantés là et venez me distraire un peu ! Tonna sa voix. »

Dubitatifs, ils finirent tout de même par obéir, car mettre en rogne un des trois juges des enfers n'était pas réellement quelque chose qu'ils aimeraient expérimenter.

Ils vinrent alors prendre place nez à nez avec leur supérieur qui darda sur eux un regard hautain et amusé.

« Bon allé, que ça commence. J'allais finir par m'ennuyer moi ! »

Incertains de comment ils devaient procéder, les trois spectres restèrent un moment sans bouger, ce qui agaça le seul juge présent dans la pièce.

« Eh bien ?! Ça vient ? Montrez-moi donc de quoi sont capables les hommes de mes chers frères ! A moins que ce repos illusoire qu'est la mort ne vous ait ramollis mes pauvres ? »

La provocation eut l'air de faire effet, car bien qu'encore hésitants, ils avaient désormais pris une contenance qui se rapprochait le plus de celle d'un combattant sur le point d'en découdre.

Souriant à pleines dents d'un rictus non dissimulé, le sang du Garuda pulsait à toute vitesse dans ses veines, excité de pouvoir laisser cours à ses pulsions et assouvir son désir que trop contenu de sentir à nouveau cette puissance affluer en lui, envelopper tout son corps pour en faire une arme redoutable.

Les secondes défilèrent, puis les minutes et après trois bons quarts d'heure, Eaque décida de clôturer cette séance d'entraînement intensif. Il se releva en s'essuyant le menton avec le dos de sa main et expira un grand coup, laissant se relâcher un peu la pression s'étant emmagasiné dans la salle qui s'était peu à peu peuplée de monde.

Épuisé par tous ses exercices, il adressa à ses camarades d'entraînement du jour un salut poli d'un hochement de tête, sa manière à lui de les remercier pour leurs présences et leur dur labeur.

Une fois à l'extérieur, l'air frais n'empestant pas la sueur et le trop-plein de testostérones emplit agréablement ses narines. Enfin plus détendu, c'est l'esprit clair qu'il emprunta ce même chemin qu'il avait détourné tout à l'heure. Il avait hâte de retourner vers sa chambre et prendre un bon bain pour soulager ses muscles quelque peu douloureux après ce surmenage que son corps avait encore du mal à encaisser depuis son réveil.

Pestant contre l'incommodité de son surplis qu'il avait revêtu en sortant de l'arène de combat il y a de cela quelques instants et qui obstruait profusément ses mouvements, surtout en cet état de fatigue. C'est par un malheureux hasard qu'il croisa infortunément en cours de route les deux bras droit de Sa Majesté.

Ravalant son ego, il les salua respectueusement en prenant bien soin de poser un genou à terre ainsi que de se reculer sur le côté pour les laisser passer.

Les deux frères continuèrent leur avancée sans piper mot, ni ne serait-ce que lancer un regard vers le juge. Serrant les dents pour se retenir de dire quelque chose qui pourrait lui attirer des ennuis, il se redressa simplement une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés pour que son geste ne soit pas un affront envers leurs grandes personnes.

Prêt à reprendre son chemin comme de rien n'était, c'était sans compter sur une remarque qu'il entendit d'une oreille distraite, tel un murmure qui venait chatouiller cette dernière.

_« Tsj c'est lamentable. Hypnos, rappelle-moi pourquoi ces misérables sont au commandement de nos troupes ? »_

Les poings serrés à en faire blanchir les jointures, Eaque maîtrisait avec grande peine la colère qui l'habitait.

_Calme-toi Eaque, ne te laisse pas submerger par tes émotions. Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre._

Les jumeaux étaient encore relativement proches, ce qui faisait que le Garuda pouvait entendre avec précision tout ce qu'ils se disaient à une distance de quelques mètres.

« Et ces juges même pas capables de défaire de simples bronzes, l'armée du Seigneur Hadès est vraiment tombée au plus bas. »

Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire que faire. Malgré tous ses efforts, cette dernière remarque brisa les derniers remparts dressés autour de cette boule concentrée d'énergie sauvage qu'était le cœur même de son effervescence.

Sans même pouvoir y réfléchir à deux fois, ses lèvres se murent d'elles-mêmes, prononçant des mots qu'il savait ne pas regretter, en dépit de leur gravité.

« Ces mêmes _simples_ bronzes qui ont réussi à terrasser des divinités telles que vous en deux trois mouvements vous voulez dire et on ne s'y mettant même pas à plusieurs qui plus est ? » Clama-t-il ironiquement. Il n'avait pas trop élevé la voix pour éviter d'alerter les personnes aux environs, mais l'avait modérée à ce que seuls les deux Dieux soient en état de l'entendre.

L'effet fut immédiat, les dieux du sommeil et de la mort se tournèrent instantanément en sa direction, le transperçant de toutes parts de leurs regards glacials.

Ils semblèrent furieux et le juge devait avouer en être un tantinet fier tout de même.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de cette petite victoire qu'il fut écrasé sans ménagement par une puissance monstrueuse.

Sa respiration se coupa brusquement alors qu'il fut plaqué au sol par ce cosmos divin. Les poumons en feu, l'oxygène eut bien du mal à faire son chemin jusqu'à ces derniers et ensuite son cerveau qui ne faisait que perdre en lucidité et clarté au fil que le temps s'écoulait à petites doses.

Sa tête lui tourna d'un coup et ses muscles se crispèrent sous la douleur que lui prodiguait ce poids invisible lui étant tombé dessus. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, son intensité ne faisait que doubler au plus les secondes passaient.

Persuadé qu'il allait y passer, il n'entendit que des voix confuses résonner au loin avant que l'obscurité ne l'engloutisse totalement.

à suivre...

* * *

Alors mdr, j'avoue m'être un peu _trop _ inspirée d'une scène existante de LSDE, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé^^' Si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, à la bonne heure, c'est que ça n'y ressemblait pas tellement xD

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Je l'ai écrit en rush ce matin et viens tout juste de le finir, pardonnez les quelques erreurs d'inattentions glissées dans ce texte^^'

Sur ce, je vous dis à la revoyure ou à très bientôt sur notre forum ;)

Des bisouus :*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello~

Merci pour le bel et incroyable accueil qu'a reçu cette fic, je ne m'attendais pas avoir autant de retours TToTT !

Je remercie encore une fois **PerigrinTouque, powerpuff-girl543, Sea-Rune, Phebe83a, Byakuren-Dawn, Nia222, Lucas-Kp, Megamine, Keltira-Tissesort et Hypnos-Sama **pour leurs adorables reviews !

Et je vous laisse donc avec la suite en espérant ne pas vous décevoir^^

**Disclaimer**** :** L'oeuvre de Saint Seiya ; ses personnages ainsi que ses univers appartiennent à son créateur, j'ai nommé Masami Kurumada !

Bonne lecture :*

* * *

**~ Réponses au(x) review(s) ~**

* * *

**powerpuff-girl543 : **Helloo toiii, quel plaisir de te voir sur cette fic. Je t'avoue avoir été agréablement surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu ce premier chapitre et d'y avoir laissé une trace de ton passage en review. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres qu'on s'est plus croisées xD Ravie de te revoir et pour te répondre, oui je vais bien :'D J'espère que c'est également ton cas. J'ai pu remarquer que tu étais très active et productive récemment ;) Hoo je ne savais pas que tu suivais mes deux autres fics, merci, ça fait plaisir^^ J'essaierai de ne pas trop traîner xD Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Que lis-je ? Une histoire sur les Dieux Jumeaux 'o' ? Mais fooonce ma choute ! Je te soutiens ! Haha peut-être, faut dire que la logique de Sts peut nous prendre de court des fois, j'ai trouvé cet arc d'Elysion quelque peu bâclé à vrai dire :/ Ils auraient pu en faire un truc tellement mieux, mais dommage pour nous, on a eu droit qu'à six pauvres petits épisodes. C'est toujours mieux que rien me dirait-on xD ! Tu verras bien ce qui arrive avec Eaque dans ce chapitre ;) Encore merci, j'espère que cette suite saura répondre à tes attentes ^o^

* * *

**Hymne à notre échauffourée**

**Chapitre 2**

_« Ces mêmes simples bronzes qui ont réussi à terrasser des divinités telles que vous en deux trois mouvements vous voulez dire et on ne s'y mettant même pas à plusieurs qui plus est ? »_

Ne s'attendant décidément pas à ce que le spectre les ait entendus et encore bien qu'il puisse trouver l'audace de rétorquer sur ce ton qui allait au-delà de ce qui lui était toléré, la Mort et le Sommeil restèrent un instant stupéfaits devant cette force de caractère dont le chemin semé d'embûches n'avait qu'un seul et unique point d'arrivée, la mort.

Bien décidé de précipiter cet inéluctable et fatidique destin de l'imprudent leur tenant tête comme s'ils étaient égaux, Thanatos, prit d'un excès de pure fureur relâcha brusquement son cosmos sur la pauvre petite créature, communément appelée humain.

Une aura froide et argentée vint aussitôt l'entourer et emplir ces couloirs vides et silencieux. Elle était d'une intensité et puissance époustouflante. A un tel point que le palais entier n'allait pas tarder à accourir vers eux pour s'enquérir de la situation.

Mais entre-temps, il se reput de la douce sonorité qu'étaient les couinements plaintifs et douloureux de sa victime retrouvée au sol.

Le corps immobile, ses membres tremblant comme des feuilles, il avait l'impression que ses os allaient se briser, cédant sous ce poids gigantesque semblant vouloir le comprimer jusqu'à l'état de poussière.

Et petit à petit, ce sentiment damné fit surface. Un auquel la seule pensée était synonyme irréfutable d'impiété et qui n'était point accepté par le rôle qu'il endossait.

La peur.

Un sentiment humain, trop humain. Et ce qui rimait avec humain allait d'office avec faible. C'était une impuissance qu'il ne voulait ressentir pour rien au monde. Pourtant, le voilà au sol devant un Dieu, soumis comme le petit être frêle qu'il était. Car c'était bien ça l'amère vérité. Devant leurs grandes et divines personnes, il n'était qu'une infime fourmi destinée à être piétinée sans vergogne, ni d'états d'âme. C'était ce que le Dieu de la Mort voulait lui faire comprendre après tout, et il y arrivait très bien.

Le Garuda serra les dents, autant de frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire pour rendre sa situation moins lamentable que pour enlever la satisfaction à la déité d'entendre ses râles poussés indépendants de sa volonté.

Quant à Thanatos, il eut un rictus à cette vue, indubitablement fier de son oeuvre. Il avait envie de rire à gorge déployée, mais s'abstint tant bien que mal.

A sa droite, son frère jumeau n'avait esquissé un seul geste depuis que l'insignifiant petit juge leur avait adressé la parole. Le cadet prit cela évidemment comme une approbation et n'hésita pas à continuer de faire joujou avec le spectre, affichant un sourire carnassier.

Il se sentait tellement mieux d'un coup, ce fut comme s'il pouvait relâcher sur le juge ces nerfs bien trop à vifs depuis les dernières heures, il le ressentit comme une libération d'enfin remettre une de ces vermines à sa place et d'assouvir sur cette dernière une domination à sens unique.

De seconde en seconde, il augmentait sa cosmo-énergie, jubilant intérieurement alors qu'il ne laissait rien transparaître à l'extérieur, si ce n'était un léger et minuscule sourire, preuve de son amusement.

Peut-être qu'il allait trop loin, peut-être qu'il devrait être raisonnable et s'en arrêter là, mais la raison pour laquelle il s'acharnait ainsi à perpétuer cette "punition" lui échappait complètement aussi. N'étant pas une personne qui agit avec la tête, contrairement à son frère plus méthodique, il préférait de loin se fier à ses instincts. Et là, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire une pause dans son jeu fort agréable.

Cependant, si lui pouvait continuer de cette manière pendant des heures et des heures, ce n'était pas le cas du brun dont la vue brouillée commençait à être parsemée de taches sombres. Dans une dernière tentative de défense, son cosmos violacé s'éleva brusquement, entourant son corps comme pour le protéger et se mêlant au gris argenté déjà présent.

Aimant le challenge et les inattendus, Thanatos vit ça comme une occasion de descendre l'humain encore plus bas que terre. Une lueur aux airs rebelles naquit au fond de ces prunelles améthyste, ravissant par ce même fait le dieu qui se fera un plaisir de la détruire.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le juge finit par sombrer soudainement dans l'inconscience. Pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre qui en était le coupable.

Alors que des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre à l'autre bout du palais ainsi que des exclamations choquées des personnes qui étaient déjà arrivées sur place, Thanatos se tourna avec férocité en direction de son jumeau.

« Hypnos ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

\- La réelle question est de savoir ce qui t'a pris toi ? Rétorqua comme à son accoutumée, en toute sérénité le Sommeil.

\- Réveille-le immédiatement !

\- Il sera fait selon mes désirs et je ne souhaite pas l'arracher aux bras de Morphée pour l'instant.

\- Et moi, je te demande de retirer ton enchantement !

\- Ne fais donc pas l'enfant Thanatos, l'humain, malgré son statut d'être vivant dérisoire et ses paroles grotesques ne méritait pas un tel sort. De plus, tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça, je ne pense pas que le seigneur Hadès en sera réjoui si tu veux mon avis. »

L'argenté se renfrogna suite à ces réprimandes et la mention de leur maître.

Voir un de ses trois précieux juges dans un tel état ne va pas plaire au souverain des enfers, ça, c'était sûr.

En parlant des trois juges, les deux camarades du Garuda finirent par accourir à grandes enjambées vers eux, criant le nom de leur cadet dans la foulée.

« Que s'est-il passé, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire mes seigneurs ?! Grinça Rhadamanthe entre ses dents, se maîtrisant comme il prouvait pour ne pas hausser la voix.

\- De ce que je sache, nous n'avons absolument aucun compte à te rendre Whyverne.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, il n'est pas mort. » Commenta Hypnos d'une voix calme.

Le Norvégien, quant à lui, s'était précipité aux côtés de son confrère, lui tenant un poignet en main pour mesurer son pouls qui, à son plus grand soulagement, battait toujours à un rythme plus ou moins régulier.

Une fois certain que le Garuda ne courait aucun danger, il partit à la rescousse de son autre frère qui risquait bien de se retrouver à la même place du troisième juge vu les éclairs qu'il lançait aux Dieux Jumeaux.

Ça avait du bon d'être celui des trois à garder sa tête vissée sur les épaules et le sang-froid à toutes épreuves. Ça lui permettait de calmer ses frangins de temps à autre, surtout quand il était la cause de leur agacement. Car Minos n'allait pas le cacher, embêter son monde avec sa langue de vipère était un de ses passes temps favoris.

Délicatement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

« Doucement Rhad. »

Miraculeusement, la Whyverne inspira un gros coup avant de laisser ses épaules se relâcher, décontractant son corps tendu à l'entente de la voix du blanc. Ce n'était que deux pauvres mots, mais il ne lui fut pas difficile d'en deviner la signification derrière.

_"Il va bien, calme-toi. Ils n'en valent pas la peine."_

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, emboîtant le pas derrière le Griffon qui était déjà retourné vers leur cadet pour le soulever à l'aide de ses fils, quittant les lieux pour leurs appartements privés. Tout ça sous les yeux quelque peu ébahis des jumeaux, enfin, surtout de Thanatos.

-x-X-x-

« Il va se réveiller tu penses ? »

Les deux juges avaient pris place dans la suite du brun, attendant patiemment un signe qui pourrait leur indiquer comment il allait.

Minos laissait lentement ses yeux traîner sur tout ce qui composait la chambre ; le mobilier, les couleurs, les décors, …

Il se rendait compte en analysant cette chambre légèrement éclairée par la lumière passant à travers les teintures en tissu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas réellement leur camarade. Non, que les trois juges ne se connaissaient -en dehors des temps de guerre- pas tout court.

Il était si rare qu'ils se trouvent un moment pour papoter du beau temps et de leur quotidien et même si une occasion inespérée se présentait, ils n'était que moyennement intéressés de perdre leur temps avec de telles occupations inutiles et futiles.

Des barrières limpides les séparaient, rendant leur communication laborieuse et à la fin si pénible qu'ils finissaient par abandonner.

Le Griffon n'en éprouvant pas des regrets, mais parfois, il se demandait comment ils se comporteraient les uns avec les autres si certaines choses s'étaient déroulées autrement.

Et quand il voyait le camp adverse se faire déchirer de l'intérieur par de trop nombreuses trahisons ou mensonges, il lui arrivait des fois d'envier ce lien inébranlable qui ne se fissurait point, et ce, bien malgré les circonstances accablantes.

Pourront-ils un jour être pareil ? Il en doutait fortement. Il y avait un tel fossé entre leurs deux sanctuaires, leurs différences n'étaient pas là pour être changée, mais au contraire perpétuer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Avaient-ils un jour été ainsi ? Complices, soudés ? Là encore, sa tête fut submergée de doutes. L'époque de leur arrivée en enfers était désormais si lointaine pour encore en garder des souvenirs.

A ses yeux, ça sonnait comme une évidence, ils avaient toujours été ceux qu'ils étaient. Cette distance instaurée entre eux n'était aucunement née d'un quelconque événement, elle s'était installée petit à petit sur base de leurs inaptitudes à pouvoir se confier et se faire confiance en dehors de leurs qualités de guerriers et de stratèges hors du commun.

Le plus âgé jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son égal, son petit-frère d'une autre vie qui ne lui appartenait plus. Sa relation avec ce dernier était ambiguë. Depuis qu'ils avaient été nommés par les dieux au titre de juge, leurs vies d'antan n'étaient plus que chimères devenues poussière.

Ils n'étaient plus ces jeunes princes de Crête se disputant l'amour infantile d'un jeune homme aux traits aussi gracieux que l'actuel chevalier des poissons. Ils ne pouvaient plus se considérer comme les mêmes personnes.

Tout comme leur cadet dont il ne restait plus une seule bribe de cet ancien roi d'Egine qui fut autrefois acclamé par son peuple et de bon conseil pour les dieux tout-puissant.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils s'étaient persuadés au fils des siècles. Car ce serait mentir de dire que le Griffon n'était pas plus proche de la Whyverne que du Garuda. Ni de faire croire aux deux fils d'Europe que la blessure causée par l'abandon du brun sur l'île déserte était entièrement cicatrisée. Il était aisé de deviner qu'il n'en était rien. Que ce renfermement sur-lui même n'était pas dû à un ego surdimensionné -quoique, peut-être en partie- mais à un manque considérable de confiance en les autres vu que le contact humain lui avait été impitoyablement arraché quand il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson.

Dès son arrivée, il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour sympathiser, mais pour gravir les échelons jusqu'à atteindre le sommet.

A bien y réfléchir, Minos se fit la remarque que c'était peut-être le Garuda qui avait tout débuté, qui de par sa froideur, son impétuosité et son désir de montrer sa valeur aux yeux de tous les avaient contraints dans un cercle quotidien duquel ils n'essayaient même plus de s'échapper.

En réalité, le blanc était conscient de l'injustice de ses accusations dirigées vers son confrère plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Néanmoins, pouvoir faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre avait quelque chose de soulageant pour son esprit.

Une fois qu'un coupable était trouvé, une personne à qui on pouvait reléguer le fardeau, l'affaire était officiellement close et l'on pouvait alors passer à autre chose. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une manière détournée de se débarrasser de ces pensées incommodantes venues le perturber d'un coup, mais il n'en avait cure.

La pendule murale émit soudainement un petit bruit qui résonna dans la pièce, rappelant au responsable de la première prison la raison pour laquelle il s'était engouffré dans ces spirales de questions abondantes auxquelles ils n'avaient de réponses et aussi la présence de ses cadets qui pour l'un était couché sur son lit et l'autre assis sur une chaise en bois.

Et après ce qui lui semblait comme une éternité, il répondit enfin à la question du blond.

« Sûrement, le seigneur Hypnos ne va pas le garder indéfiniment dans cet état. »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Eaque émergea lentement à peine une dizaine de minutes après. Le juge, la mémoire brumeuse et les membres endoloris, eut bien des peines à retrouver ses repères.

Gracieusement, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un magnifique et parfait O devant laquelle il posa une de ses mains plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, masquant ainsi son bâillement.

Alors qu'un éclair de lucidité le frappa brusquement, le faisant se relever tellement rapidement qu'il en eut un vertige, il chercha appui sur le mur pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

Le blond et le blanc s'approchèrent alors de lui calmement.

« Voilà que notre bel au bois dormant daigne enfin nous montrer ses beaux yeux.

\- Minos. Grogna le convalescent. C'est pas le moment, vraiment. Insista-t-il.

\- Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Demanda la Whyverne.

\- Rien qui vous concerne. »

La réponse n'était pas réellement du goût de ses interlocuteurs qui perdit son sourire pour l'un et fronça des sourcils pour l'autre.

« Au contraire, quand un des juges des enfers se trouve dans une telle situation délicate, je pense que nous sommes parfaitement en droit d'avoir des réponses.

\- Laissez-moi vous deux !

\- Arrête donc avec tes enfantillages et dis-nous ce qui t'a poussé vers cette pure inconscience !? S'emporta cette fois-ci Minos, à son propre étonnement.

\- Et si je n'en avais pas envie, tu t'es posé cette question ?! Non, bien sûr que non, il faut toujours que tout soit fait selon tes souhaits. Qu'on suive tes précieux "conseils" à la lettre, mais tu veux savoir une chose Minos ? Je ne suis pas une de ces poupées que tu peux manipuler à ta guise alors rend moi un service et pars ! S'il te plaît. » Ses derniers mots furent murmurés tels une supplique, faiblement, comme s'il avait dépensé toute son énergie dans ce court accès de colère.

Statufié sur place à la suite de ces mots crachés avec aversion, les billes d'or brillaient d'une lueur d'incompréhension et de choc, mais aussi pour l'espace d'une infime seconde d'une profonde tristesse qu'il dissimula aussitôt derrière un masque d'indifférence.

Sans un mot, sans un geste, il se dirigea vers la porte et disparut derrière cette dernière.

Rhadamanthe et Eaque le regardèrent s'en aller sans bouger d'un iota. Une fois la porte fermée sur un dernier grincement déplaisant à leurs oreilles, le blond prit la parole.

« Il ne te veut aucun mal et encore moins te faire du tort, tu sais ? »

Seul le silence le répondit, le brun avait baissé la tête, des mèches violettes lui barrant le front et une grande partie des yeux. Il s'était tu dans un mutisme dont lui seul avait le secret.

L'ancien jeune prince de Crête soupira.

« Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'obliger à parler si tu ne souhaites pas t'ouvrir à nous. Mais essaie de faire un effort pour Minos… Je ne connais pas les détails de l'histoire, en réalité, je ne sais rien. Je sais que cette soudaine résurrection en déboussole plus d'un, nous les premiers. Et que nos rapports en dehors de nos heures passées au tribunal ne peuvent être qualifiés de super. Toutefois, je pense qu'il est nécessaire qu'on y mette un peu du nôtre. »

Il inspira un grand coup après cette tirade qu'il n'aurait jamais pu penser prononcer un jour et se tourna vers le brun qui semblait peser chacun ses mots avec attention.

Ils s'écoulèrent ensuite des secondes, voire des minutes interminables où aucun des deux valeureux guerriers ne brisa le silence. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que la voix du troisième juge, qui s'était faite toute petite, ne s'élève dans la chambre.

« Le Seigneur Thanatos… Commença sur un ton hésitant le Garuda. ..A tenu des propos qui m'ont déplu. » Termina-t-il sur un ton quelque peu boudeur.

Voyant que l'autre personne présente dans ces appartements n'était visiblement pas prête à l'interompre, il continua.

« Il disait...que j-, que nous n'étions pas apte à remplir nos fonctions de juges et... je sais que c'est totalement stupide, que je n'aurai pas dû m'emballer et laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus, mais...mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu laisser passer. » Il couvrit son visage de sa main à la fin, abhorrant au plus haut point d'être vu dans un état faible.

L'autre juge le laisse faire, il le laissa se vider, car il était conscient que son cadet en avait besoin, qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez là les uns pour les autres et maintenant que les dieux leur avaient donné la chance d'y remédier, il ne comptait pas la gâcher de sitôt.

Quand leur conversation qui fut de courte durée prit fin, Eaque murmura deux derniers mots juste avant que le blond ne dépasse le seuil de la porte.

_« Merci et… pardon. »_

Rhadamanthe avait alors simplement hoché de la tête, comprenant sans peine que le dernier ne lui était pas adressé.

-x-X-x-

« Thanatos, je t'en prie, cesse donc de geindre à tout bout de champ, ça en frôle l'absurdité.

\- Eh bien, tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant m'interrompre tout à l'heure devant une assemblée de spectres.

\- Voyons, cette histoire te travaille encore ? Dis-moi qu'aurais-tu donc fait de ce juge si je n'étais pas intervenu ?

\- Je l'aurais tué. C'est évident.

\- Exactement. Sur ce, la discussion est close. »

Le Dieu de la mort voulut répliquer d'un ton offusqué, outré qu'on lui parle de cette manière, quand bien même il s'agissait de son frère de sang et aîné de surcroît.

Mais finit par ravaler, non sans peine, les mots qui avaient menacé de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Son frère était bien l'une des deux seules personnes pour qui il avait encore gardé du respect et un semblant d'affection, il était donc peu enclin à s'engager dans une joute verbale avec celui-ci.

De toutes façons, même s'il l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de le faire proprement puisqu'un instant après, le temps d'un clignement des yeux, ils étaient arrivés à la destination de leur toute nouvelle mission confiée par le Dieu des enfers.

Frôlant ces terres qui leurs étaient d'ores et déjà connues, ils arpentaient les lieux entre les divers temples et piliers antédiluviens qui avaient depuis retrouvés leur éclat d'antan.

D'un pas assuré et absolument serein, ils finirent leur route en face d'un somptueux trône où y siégeait ostensiblement le maître des lieux.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs affichait un large sourire à leur vue.

« Hypnos, Thanathos, fils de Nyx, gardiens des magnifiques jardins d'Élysion, que me vaut l'honneur de votre charmante visite ? »

à suivre...

* * *

Ce que j'adore quand j'écris une fic, c'est de voir à quel point je m'éloigne de l'intrigue d'origine xD Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de ce chapitre. N'en voulez pas à Ea-chou, il n'est pas ainsi d'habitude XD

*Je sais que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude à modeler certains aspects pour que ça prenne la forme que je souhaite au scénar. J'aime imaginer Eaque en cadet et Rhadamanthe en aîné, mais pour cette fic-ci, j'ai choisi de suivre la mythologie. Ce qui fait donc de Minos l'aîné des trois. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop embrouillés^^'

*Dans la mythologie grecque, les trois frères ; Minos, Rhadamanthe et Sarpédon se disputent l'amour d'un jeune homme nommé Miletos.

Je profite de cette note d'auteur pour faire un petit rappel au sujet du _Forum Francophone de Saint Seiya. _Tout le monde y est, bien entendu, toujours le bienvenu ! Ça n'a pas changé depuis le mois dernier, le lien est resté sur mon profil ;)

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas, je vous dis à une prochaine fois pour la suite en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous ait pas déçu !

Des bisous pour vous tous :*


End file.
